


Six Hundred and Eighty Five Hours

by lacewingss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: Nishinoya has been waiting for what feels like forever for Asahi to come back from university for a visit. The final few hours crawl by, but by the end all the waiting is definitely worth it.





	

It had been exactly six hundred and eighty two hours. Or was it six hundred and twenty eight? It was hard to keep track when they kept passing by, one after the other without end, indifferent to how difficult it was for Yuu to get through them.

  
There were only three hours left, that he knew for certain. He fidgeted in his seat, one foot tapping the floor unconsciously, the tempo changing each time he swapped one foot for the other. On the desk in front of him a textbook lay open, the words long forgotten in a haze of anticipation. He was certain he was annoying the classmates seated around him, his usual inability to sit still now intensified to the point where no position would satisfy him. _Let them be annoyed._ If he tried to stop moving it would feel like _time_ stopped moving, and that was the opposite of what he wanted.

  
_Three more hours_ , he thought, looking at the clock on the wall for the countless time that day. One more hour of class, and two of volleyball practice. Yuu bit down on the inside of his lip in order to stop himself from yelling out in excitement.

  
Tokyo was two hours away by train. That meant Asahi was probably leaving his apartment around now. Or maybe he was throwing his clothes together into a suitcase at the last minute, having misjudged how long it would take. He’d be flustered and rushed, his hair hanging loose in his face as he raced about his room.

  
Yuu’s daydream got him through forty-five minutes of class.

  
With fifteen minutes left Yuu felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and, forgetting using it during class was prohibited, he pulled it out and stared at the screen. A new text message popped up, bright against the soft pastel background.

  
**On the train now. See you soon.**

  
“Finally!” he exclaimed, and realized he had yelled into the silent classroom only after the word was already out.

  
“Nishinoya.”

  
 Yuu looked up from his phone to see the teacher standing at the corner of his desk.

  
 “One more outburst and you’ll be heading to the principal’s office.”

  
He gave her his best sheepish smile and slid his phone back into his pocket before she could take it away. He did his best to look ashamed, though all he felt was a bubbling up of laughter and the urge to yell at the top of his lungs that in less than three hours he would be seeing his boyfriend again.

  
“Sorry,” he said, and his voice was louder than he intended. Whether the teacher believed him or not, she walked back to the front of the room to continue her lecture, outburst forgiven but not likely forgotten.

  
For the rest of the class Yuu was well behaved, as he could do nothing but stare out the window and dream of seeing Asahi walking up the sidewalk in search of him.

* * *

  
During practice time moved normally again. It wasn’t like in class, where Yuu would stare at the clock and the second hand would stop in place, moving only when he looked away. In the gym, with the sounds of sneakers skidding on wood and the shouts of his teammates echoing off the walls, he could almost forget he was praying for the world to spin faster.

  
“Hey, Noya, how much longer?”

  
Yuu hurriedly finished gulping down the water in his bottle and turned to Tanaka with a wide grin.

  
“One hour and thirteen minutes!”

  
“That’s so soon!” Hinata said, skipping over from across the court. He was bouncing on his feet, and his eyes were almost as bright as Yuu’s at the prospect of seeing Asahi. “Do you think he’ll come see us too?”

  
On Yuu’s left Tsukishima scoffed.

  
“I don’t care what he does, as long as it calms Nishinoya down. I’m tired of fearing for the back of my neck when he’s receiving.”

  
Maybe it was the pressure of sustaining such a high level of excitement, but Yuu found himself unable to ignore Tsukishima’s harsh tongue today. He felt like a ball of tightly wound rubber bands: ready to snap at any moment, whether it be in happiness when he saw Asahi or in anger at Tsukishima right now.

  
He took the few steps separating him and the taller boy until he was standing in front of him, blocking his way to the rest of the court.

  
“Do you have something to say, Tsukishima?”

  
Tsukishima looked down at him, a glint in his eyes that Yuu long since learned to associate with the oncoming of a scathing insult.

  
“I said-“

  
“If you don’t get back to practicing _right now_ I’m keeping you here an extra hour,” Ennoshita’s voice cut in. He was suddenly standing very close to the two boys, though Yuu could have sworn he had been on the other side of the gym not a second before. There was a slight smile on his face, though his crossed arms told another, more dangerous, story.

  
 “All of you,” he added, meeting Yuu’s eyes and holding them until he was certain he understood the threat.

  
Yuu understood, all right. An hour more at practice was an hour less he got to spend with Asahi, and he intended not to waste even a fraction of a second this weekend. Some things weren’t worth the trouble they caused, and today Tsukishima was one of those things.

  
 Yuu bounded away from the bench, his confrontation already forgotten. As he ran he looked up at the clock hanging on the far wall of the gym.

  
_One more hour._

* * *

  
The door of the gymnasium creaked open, letting the afternoon light cast long shadows on the floor. Yuu, in the middle of following the course of a ball head towards him, snapped his head at the noise. In the time it took for him to recognize the figure standing in the light he had mentally counted down the minutes since he had last checked the clock.  
He was right on time.

  
“Asahi!” Yuu yelled, already sprinting towards his boyfriend. The serve that had been meant for him hit the floor and bounced away, neglected.

  
As he drew close to Asahi he pushed off from the balls of his feet and launched himself into the air, landing solidly in Asahi’s surprised arms. His legs wrapped around the bigger man’s middle and Asahi stumbled back in an attempt to remain steady after the impact of his embrace.

  
“Y-yuu, I can’t breathe,” Asahi mumbled, though he did nothing to extract himself.

  
Taking the hint, Yuu loosened his grasp on Asahi and let his feet slide to the floor.

  
_It had been so long_. Seeing Asahi before him now, his hair tied behind his neck, a few stubborn wisps framing his face, Yuu had to fight back tears of relief at their reunion. The last twenty eight days had felt like a lifetime. When Asahi had left for university in Tokyo Yuu never imagined it would be so hard to be away from him. Waiting to see him again, to touch him and be touched by him, was the greatest test to Yuu’s patience and resolve he had ever faced. Already there were nights that Asahi had to talk him out of skipping school and finding some way, any way, to get to him. Waiting had been terrible, but Yuu knew if he had to he would do it a hundred times over in order to feel Asahi’s arms grip on to him the way they were doing right now.

  
“I missed you so much,” Yuu said, not once trying to contain the way he felt, onlookers be damned.

  
Asahi pulled him back to his chest, the force lifting him up onto his toes.

  
“I missed you, too,” Asahi said, and that was all he had time to say before Yuu stopped his words with a kiss.

  
If time had seemed slow before, now it had stopped. _Everything_ had stopped except for the gentle sound of Asahi’s heart beating and the soft, warm sensation of his lips moving against Yuu’s. He had been counting the hours, the minutes, the seconds, until this moment and now that it was here none of those numbers meant anything. All that mattered was Asahi and the familiar way his body felt pressed against his. The rough of his beard was scratching at Yuu’s skin, the smell of his shampoo taking over his senses until his head swam and the only thing keeping him on his feet was the strong hands gripping his waist.

  
“Ahem.”

  
Yuu would have been content to keep kissing Asahi and ignore the protests of the captain and the other boys in the gym. He would have gladly forgotten the world for a while longer and lost himself in his affection and longing. Asahi, however, had a more considerate mindset.

  
He broke away from Yuu and gently pushed him back to the flat of his feet, and returned his arms to his sides. Already a red mask of embarrassment was rushing to cover his cheeks. Yuu could hardly resist grabbing Ashai’s blushing face in his hands and smothering it in another kiss, and he had to look away in order to control himself.

  
“Ah, Ennoshita, I’m so sorry,” Asahi said to the captain watching them impassively from a few feet away. “I didn’t mean to interrupt practice. I’ll go sit on the bench and wait.”

  
Before he could walk away Yuu reached out and grabbed Asahi’s wrist, tugging him back and anchoring him to the spot.

  
“Nope, you’re playing,” he said. “Come and hit some of my tosses.”

  
The small crowd of boys that had gathered around them nodded their heads in agreement. For those who knew Asahi it had been a long time since they practiced with him, and they were all eager for the chance to do so again, though none so much as Yuu.

  
Asahi looked to Ennoshita for guidance with an expression somewhere between hope and disbelief on his face.  
“Is that okay?” he asked.

  
“It’s either that or Noya doesn’t pay attention to anything but you on the sidelines, isn’t it?” Ennoshita sighed, then motioned towards the open court. “Go ahead.”

  
The team dispersed as everyone ran back to continue practice, the interruption seemingly over. Yuu pulled Asahi farther into the gym with the others, a grin tugging at his lips the whole way.

  
“Hey, you know that’s the first time we kissed in six hundred and-"

  
“Eighty five hours,” Asahi finished. He looked down at Yuu and squeezed the hand that was still holding his. “I promise it won’t be as long next time.”


End file.
